Harry Potter and his Ladies & Girls
by HarryGirls
Summary: Harry and his sexual experiences in Hogwarts and beyond . Random one shots, graphic sexual scenes. Write the who you want to be next in review.
1. Minerva Mcgonagoll

Disclaimer: I donot own Harry Potter it belongs to JKRowling.

There aren't any harry and multiple type stories, I decided to make one.

**Chapter 1: Minerva Mcgonalgoll**

Harry awoke to a cold morning, but he was feeling very fresh. Much anticipated Qudditch match of yesterday Gryffs Vs Snakes was over and they had won. Almost a week of practice, practice and studies, he could relax today. His thoughts drifted to yesterday's match, Anjelica really played very good yesterday, speaking of Angelica, oh her sweat drenched clothes sticking to her body, her flustered face. Thinking of her Harry started to get a major boner, he had not masturbated for almost 8 days! Harry started taking out his pajamas, instantly his 8' dick came out. He stoked rapidly initially thinking of Angelica then his thoughts drifted to Minerva, he came off. A simple scourgify and he was done. He dressed up and went to Great Hall. Hermoine turned up at the same time.

"Good morning Mione" Harry said

"Hey Harry, morning, very cold today, hope your detentions go well" Hermione replied.

"What detentions!, I won't go to any detention today." Harry replied rather angrily

"Oh Harry, you forgot you have detentions with Professor Mcgonagoll after lunch"

"Yeah, I got it"

The rest of breakfast passed as usual except Harry saw Tracey watching him, Harry smirked and thought of her, curiously they met just 4 months ago after Harry was ditched by Ginny for 2nd time and Trace had just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. They both were frustrated and just had sex for venting of their feelings. He had approached her then quite a few time for "Stress relief".

During History of Magic, harry began thinking about Mcgonagoll and again got a boner, he wanted to fuck her now, so Harry made a plan.

After lunch Harry went to Mcgonagoll's office. He saw door slightly open so he walked in while Minerva was in her cat form and rubbing her bottom against something, Upon seeing him she instantly turned into her human form. Upon seeing her Harry again got a boner, not at all hiding it he actually showed it. Minerva's eyes widened when she saw it, but quickly composed herself and looked at him.

"Harry, you just write these lines on the board, till I tell you to stop" Minerva said looking at his crotch again.

Harry smirked and stated his erection now almost pushing against his pants. While writing harry saw Minerva watching, so he finally said "What are you looking at Professor".

Minerva jumped and hastily replied "No-Nothing particular".

Harry smiled "Oh I saw you looking at my erection which I got from seeing you. I know you like me Minerva, I have seen you watching me too many times, and I like you too". Harry then started walking towards Minerva.

Mcgonagoll opened her mouth then after a few moments she said "Do you really like me Harry dear".

"Yes I absolutely love your amazing body"

"You have to swear that you won't disclose this meeting to anyone" Minerva spoke blushing profusely

"I swear I won't disclose anything about this meeting to anyone and.. I like your body truly So mote it be" Harry replied.

Harry was now in front of Minerva he leaned and kissed her, Minerva relied enthusiastically after a few moments, Harry was very much aroused so he put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. He then removed her robe. Minerva then started on his shirt buttons with shaky hands , Harry quickly undressed himself then Minerva. He started to kiss her neck, reaching her breasts, they were B cup, he massaged them roughly getting a moan from Minerva. He licked her he was near her pussy. He breathed in her scent and started eating it, Minerva was already moaning heavily. Harry quickly tossed her over his shoulder and went to her bed and threw her on it. He jumped on her getting in 69 position. Harry scratched her pussy with his mouth before sucking it. After some time he aligned her pussy and entered with one stroke.

Minerva screamed "Ah,Oh Harry fuck me"

Harry started on a furious pace, he fucked her for 30 minutes before coming in her despite her protests, he then started licking her boobs he was hard again in no time and this time he fucked her ass. He continued till dinner, after dinner they continued again and slept with naked and sweating Minerva on his top.

Next morning he woke with full bladder and peed in Minerva's mouth she drunk it quickly after some more steamy sex, he left Minerva writhing on her bed full of their body fluids.


	2. Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: I donot own Harry Potter it belongs to JKRowling.

There aren't any harry and multiple type stories, I decided to make one.

**Chapter 1: Molly Weasley**

Harry loved summer holidays surely he missed Hogwarts but now he had new thing to look upon in his summers, the Burrow. He enjoyed his time in his best mate's house. Two days after coming to burrow, after breakfast everyone got engaged in their usual day to day activities. Sitting on the dining table, he saw Molly cleaning the house. She bent in front of him and Harry saw an amazing pair of breasts strained in Molly's gown. Molly caught him staring and just shrugged it off.

After some time, while going to Ron's room he bumped into Molly who had just came out of her bath. Her damp face, wet hair and clothes sticking to her body made Harry almost jump on her, he shamelessly let his eyes feast the beauty in front of him. Immediately his dick became hard, his tight boxers highlighting it. Molly's eyes widened before she went back to her room and closed the door hurriedly.

Meanwhile Harry went straight to the bathroom and wanked off.

Throughout the day Harry stole glances at Molly, same continued for next two days.

On third day, after dinner Ginny said that Molly has called him. Harry jumped up and went happily.

After reaching Harry opened the door to find Molly sitting on her bed wearing a limsy see-through nightgown. Molly "Harry, come here". Harry immediately went there. A tear went down Molly's eyes she spoke" Harry do you know why Aurthur is not home nowadays, because that pig is cheating on me." Harry was shocked. Molly said "He is not bothered about me, make love to me Harry"

Harry lay Molly on bed, and started kissing her, soon they rolled of and Molly was on top of him, their tongues fighting for dominance. Harry reached for her hips cupped them, and lifted of her gown In one stroke. Molly was amazing perfect round creamy pink-nippled breasts, toned stomach. Harry furiously started kissing and biting Molly everywhere. Molly removed his clothes while moaning continuosly. Harry wrapped his arms around Molly's nude body and pulled as close as possible to his nude body. They started kissing again, Molly went down to his cock and started sucking it, she couldn't take it whole in her mouth but she licked all over it. She liked the precum by her tongue and started sucking again. Harry just lay there enjoying, after some time he came in Molly's mouth. Harry then started licking Molly's asshole. Then he moved to her pussy, she tasted of the sweetest nectar. And her pussy was shaved, which made sucking it more enjoyable. Finally Harry inserted his erect manhood in Molly's womanhood. He closed in eyes in pleasure and Molly was screaming. Molly spoke "Harry your cock is so big compared to Aurthur, fuck me Harry, please".

Harry started slowly but soon he picked up speed, Harry was amazed t Molly's tightness. After almost half hour Harry came in Molly's pussy. He then whispered in Molly's ear, she blushed but nodded.

Molly was on all fours, Harry inserted his fingers in her asshole and started spanking her hips, soon Harry was erect again and pushed his cock in her ass, his cock was in heaven. Molly was never fucked in her ass before. He started rough this time, biting her back, squeezing her nipples. Molly came quickly but Harry just fucked her.

After he came he lay on bed, pulled Molly close wrapped his arms around her and slept.

In morning, Molly woke him up, telling to go in Ron's room, Harry just picked her up bridal style and to her to bathroom they had a long bath together.

Life was getting better at burrow.

To my first reviewer anthony37


	3. Lavender Brown

**Chapter 3: Lavender Brown**

Harry was walking through Hogwarts looking for something to do….or someone. He thought the best way to laid was to go to girls dormitory. Harry knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside. Harry hoped that it should Lavender of Parvati, they had amazing figure and a tight pussy.

A girls voice came from inside and asked who it was "Harry" he was told to come in. he walked in and was immediately hit by the thick smell of perfume. He looked around to see who he had talked to and saw Lavender brown bending over to pick something up. That would have been okay except all she was wearing was a G-string and her double DD bra which was still tight on her O sized breast.

Harry thought that this was going to be easier than he thought. He came over and gave Lavender's firm, shapely ass a squeeze. Lav yelped and said "I didn't expect that but I wouldn't mind if you use a different part of your anatomy for that, if you know what I mean" and with that she gave her ass a little wiggle and that's all Harry need to go to full mast. He took her to her four poster and closed the curtains using a privacy charm. He also added a notice-me-not charm.

He pulled down his pants and unleashed the beast. He pulled down her G-string and, without warning, rammed his cock in something so tight he didn't think he could pull his dick out. "Fuck, Harry, give me some warning it's been a while since anyone's been back there and you're probably the biggest I've ever had from the feeling"

Harry always had a great relationship with Lav she was fun, sexy and naughty, Harry loved it.

Harry smirked and started to go in and out at super-sonic speed without letting her adjust.

"OHHHHH Gods your so fucking huge. You barley fit i side me. Your dick fells so amaz- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cummed and could no longer speak

He was hitting her so hard that she had to brace herself on the bed and was screaming her head off. I reached forward to muffle his little slut but she stopped him "Don't do it, the whole dormitroy is sound proof and even if it wasn't I like to be vocal now get back to fucking me. We had to coax Hermione but she did it."

They kept going for hours until Harry came in that very womanly ass. He pulled out and collapsed in a bed. Harry pulled herself off the floor and kneeled next to him on the floor. "Oh no, it appears that your 8 inches of cocky heaven is all dirty, I need to do something about that" she held her head over his half erect cock and engulfed all she could.

Harry wasn't novice to blow jobs. Cho had given him the best BJ until she dumped him. That was true up until now, Lav could suck a cock. She used every part of her mouth and both of her hands since she couldn't fit it all in her mouth. She used her tongue to wrap it around, her teeth to lightly massage it, and hummed the back of her throat. Once she got him stiff she got off the floor straddled him and started to ride him.

She started slowly at first, but once she got use to him she started to speed up. Her beautiful orbs where flying up and down by this time and he realized they had been completely ignored so far so I decided to fix that. I reached up and started to massage them they were so soft and firm that just touching them made him feel harder. She kept going for half an hour and laid down on me after she had cummed a few times, but I hadn't yet. I started to pick up her hips and made her fuck her until I finally released my load.

Lav smiled at me "We might have to that again sometime but mow I'm tired lets sleep" Yet Harry still wanted to fuck. He picked her up and put her on he hands and knees on the floor and got behind her. he positioned his dick at her pussy and started to fuck her doggie style. she started to moan and yell. She worked her pelvis muscles to put a vise grip on his dick. He started to spank her ass and he soon came he came. He picked her up and laid down on the bed, he put her on top of him and re-inserted himself again.

Harry took a potion out of his bag and gave it to Lav she felt energised again, Harry then started working on her body.

Lav took out a bottle of perfumed oil and held it up with her killer smile, Harry took it and applied it all over her body, he massaged her back, her legs, breasts and arms. Harry spoke "Lav you like it".

Lavender just replied "Mmhmm"

After a while, Lav ripped apart Harry's clothes and lay on him. Harry was in ecstatic mood. Lavender Brown's soft skin against his felt like heaven.

Lav spoke "Harry don't tell this to Parvati of she'll kill me,it was her turn this time but I scored."

Harry laughed and said "No you minx give me a BJ then well think about it"

Lav bent down and licked his cock from the bottom, she then tool his testis in her mouth and sucked on them, Lav was best in BJ. Lav teased him by kissing the tip of his penis, while her tongue trying to get as much precum as possible, one of her hand squeezed the base of his penis very tightly while other pulled away his testis. Harry was writhing and begging her, Lav teased him more then finally sucked it until Harry came.

Lav was sure Harry will keep his mouth shut.


	4. Pomfey Poppy

**Chapter 4: Ponfrey Poppy**

Pain, the boy-who-lived was all too much familiar with this feeling. He admitted that he got into the brawl purposely, he can finally meet Poppy again.

Harry barged in the hospital wing with his bloody hand, Poppy's eyes widened when she saw him but silently tended his hand. After she was done she turned back and had just started going back when she was pulled back. Harry did a quick locking charm on the door and grabbed Poppy.

"Forgetting something Poppy?" Harry asked while kissing her neck

"Harry please let me go, for Merlin's sake." Poppy replied

"Now now dear slut you don't want me to share my pensive memories of you sucking my cock while you thought I was asleep. Please you enjoy this too, then why shouldn't we do it." Harry replied

Harry kissed her neck more and pulled down his pants revealing his hard member, immediately Poppy bent down and started sucking it. Harry undressed herself while Poppy to removed her clothes and started tit fucking Harry. After he came on her she licked it off and started kissing Harry back.

Harry was soon erect and inserted himself slowly in Poppy, he knew Poppy liked it slow. Harry slowly fucked her savouring every thrust, every moan. He kissed Poppy. Soon enough they were on one the beds of Hospital Wing and were making love. Harry sucked on her boobs gently while fucking her slowly. Harry pulled Poppy as close as possible, soon enough he came inside her. Harry rolled Poppy on him, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies as they lay while harry was still inside her.


	5. Emma Granger

**Chapter 5: Mrs. Granger**

Harry was having time of his life, he was fucking his best friend Hermione Granger, she was really tight. They were in their compartment in Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley was lying on the floor, unconscious. After the Tri-wizard tournament Harry was shaken up, so Hermione dicided to tke his mind of the things. He still remembered that night when Hermione came in his invisibility cloak. She had hopped on his bed after undressing herself. How she screamed his name when he ruptured her hymen, the night of pleasure. Her flustered face bobbing up and down his cock. The scratches she made on him.

Harry' mind came back to present when Hermione gave a long scream and collapsed. He picked her up and strted kissing her all over her body. He her boobs gently, Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed his body. They started doggy style, soon Harry was about to come but Hermione never let him cum in her, so pulled out and unloaded himself in her mouth.

While train came to a stop, Harry was greeted by Mr. & Mrs. Granger at the station. Mr. Granger was a short man while Mrs. Granger was a chubby tall women. She had a hourglass figure, nice bosom and puffy lips. They drove back home with Harry drilled with questions from Hermione's parents.

Harry was settled in Grangers house, they were good people, there was only one problem Hermione wouldn't have sex anymore, Harry was sex starved and Mrs. Granger was very sexy.

One night Harry woke up feeling very thirsty so he went towards kitchen, on his way he heard nises from master bedroom, Harry immediately knew what was going on and couldn't resist seeing it, so he tiptoed towards the side of room and opened the window slightly.

Mr. Granger was fucking Mrs. Granger, his manhood was just 3 inches and it slipped out every now and then. He came soon and dressed himself leaving an obviously unsatisfied woman, Mrs. Granger fingered herself for a while then moaned and slept.

Harry couldn't get image of nude body on Emma out of his mind. He wanted to satisfy her.

Next week Harry's wish came true when Mr. Granger was taking Hermione to zoo Harry went before his first year, since Harry had been there before he stayed home.

Harry was sitting with in the living room watching TV, he started a channel where a couple was making out and went to the bathroom and peeped from behind the door. Soon Mrs. Granger came to living room and saw the TV. She looked around, finding no one she started watching, after some time Harry came, Mrs. Granger froze and hastily searched for remote which was nowhere to be found. Harry took her hands and kissed her. Mrs. Granger first stiffened then kissed him bsck.

Soon enough they were in the master bedroom =, nude making out. Harry removed her hair clip, freeing her blonde hair. In light Harry finally saw her beauty, she was very pale, had pink-nipples, flat stomach, and a big ass. She had DD cup sized boobs. She was very passionate in sex.

They kissed each other everywhere until both were coated with a layer of saliva, Harry then dug inside her vagina, sucking and licking it taking in her juices. Soon Emma put her hands inside his hair and pushed it towards her vagina, her thighs locking it there. Harry drank her juices by adding a sucking motion. She was starting to lick his cock but he stopped her and started on her boobs. Their bodies pressed against each other.

Harry entered slowly but Emma was impatient so she pulled him in. Harry smirked and knew she wanted it rough. Harry quickly picked up his pace while he his hands were groping every inch of her body. After a long time Harry came inside her while Emma screamed.

"Yes Harry inside me, fill my womb, Ahh, with your sperm"

Harry collapsed on her and bit her shoulder drawing a little blood. He started squeezing her boobs roughly, he bit on her left boob, making her scream in ecstasy. Harry was hard again so positioned himself and started fucking her again. Emma was in heaven and she dug her nails inside him. They had sex again then they went to bathroom to take a shower.

They dressed and sat on the couch viewing TV until Hermione and Mr. Granger came home.


	6. Appoline Delacour

**Chapter 6: Appoline Delacour**

Harry had enough; he was tired being noble all the time. He had just saved the life of Fleur's sister and what he got a kiss on cheek. Harry was angry so he trotted back towards the castle. On his way Harry was stopped in his tracks by the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

She was approximately 5ft 6in, she had D sized boobs, cream coloured skin, prefect face with flush red lips, and she wore a tight blouse and a form fitting skirt, revealing her nicely shaped figure. She emitted a pearly glow like vela and had blond hair made up to a beautiful bun with some strands hung loose. Harry was mesmerized and wanted to fuck her, by consent or by force.

She approached him and spoke in an angelic voice "Mr. Potter, I am Appoline Delacour, very pleased to meet you; I want to discuss some important things with you, if you please follow me."

She turned and gestured him to follow her. When she turned Harry saw her ass, perfectly round hips. Harry was on the verge of stunning her.

Harry but followed her into the forest, they were on the edge but deep enough no one could see or hear them. She spoke again "Harry you did a great thing in saving my daughter's life, I want to reward you personally since my husband's death we are alone and I would like to become your concubine, one of us me, Fleur or Gabrielle has to do it within 1 week. Please accept my offer."

Harry was on cloud nine but he kept his face emotionless and asked her "What will I need to do for you if I accept."

She smiled and replied "You will have to provide us financial assistance, and me the title of Potter, we can keep it secret, I will use Delacour surname as long as you wish but if you accept my name will change to Appoline Potter in legal documents. You will have to visit us at least once every year. However you can extent your stay if you want" she finished with a sultry smile.

Harry now smiled and said "I accept you as my concubine Appoline Delacour". There was a flash and Appoline was happy. She leaned and kissed him deeply, Harry relied with much enthusiasm and couldn't control his hands they automatically groped her body and one of it slid in her skirt. Appoline pulled back and took out a tent from her bag set it up, inside was a large bed. Harry picked Appoline bridal style and roughly threw her on the bed. He ordered her to undress him using her mouth.

Appoline undressed him then she undressed herself, her naked body was too much for Harry and he jumped on her. She had perfect very soft cream coloured skin. Harry kissed her their tongues rolling over. Harry's hands caressed every inch of her body, he took one of her boobs squeezed it eliciting a moan from Appoline, he undid her hair which smelled very good. Harry attacked her boobs with his mouth, sucking, licking and fondling the best pair he had ever seen. Appoline knew she had to please him well so she pressed herself tightly against Harry's body, increasing the skin-to-skin contact. Harry kissed her again with raw passion and rolled her over so that she was on top of him. He kissed her face, neck and then travelled down to her belly button. He licked her body then he turned her and attacked her ass. He kissed her hips before biting one of it, he then spread her legs and smelled her juices he then gave a small lick which sent Appoline off and she started pleading him to eat her pussy. Harry gleefully obliged.

Harry drove his tongue into her vagina and licked it. He spread her hole with his fingers and dove in. Appoline came soon and he drank her love juices.

He then lay on the couch and Appoline sucked his erect manhood, she was an expert, Harry had to admit it. She took the head of his cock and added and a suction motion while her tongue touched her sensitive skin, Harry was writhing. She then took whole oh his, choking a little. She grazed the skin of his cock with her teeth. She sucked it for a long time before clamping his cock around her soft boobs, Harry came, and she drank all his cum. She then came up and they started making love again since it was day the temperature was high and they were sweating, they kissed each other and pressed against each other.

Harry was erect again, he wasted no time and pushed inside her, he closed his eyes in pleasure as their bodies joined into one. He picked up speed and Appoline was screaming his name. Her screams encouraged him and went wild. After a long time he came inside her, he took his limp penis out and fell beside her. Appoline had still closed her eyes; Harry put his arms around her and slept.

He will have to definitely extend his stay with Appoline.


	7. Narcissa MAlfoy

**Chapter 7: Narcissa Malfoy**

Dedicated to Stacey

Harry always loved his time with his dog father Sirius Black. They were in Bahamas, drinking beer.

Sirius spoke up "Hey pup, what if I make you the head of Black family. I saw the paperwork, since I cannot become it nor I want it to go to that Malfoy brat"

"Sure Padfoot, anything to get Draco angry."

"But since you are a Potter, either you will have to kill every Black or choose a pseudo-head who is to have Black blood. You cannot choose me, Andromeda is too old for this besides I don't think she will work as my mother disowned her, my brother Regulus is dead, Bellatrix no not an option either only one left is Cissy." Sirius replied

"But I thought she was married to that Lucius Malfoy and is that ferret's mother."

"Ha-ha no she is just a cover-up, Lucius fucked his own sister who died giving birth to Draco, and so Malfoy paid us gold to get Narcissa as the mother of Draco. She is not married to him just bound under the contract sealed by my father and Lucius. Lucius has no right over her, she is free to do anything but she has to remain loyal to Malfoy. You should become the head cancel the contract and make Narcissa the pseudo-head. Yes, it will be great. She will have to be loyal to you and she was the smartest of our lot not to tell beautiful." Sirius smirked.

Harry was shocked, the ferret was inbred he couldn't wait to tell Ron, Ron would be too happy. His thoughts drifted to Narcissa, he had only seen her once from side, and she looked pretty from that angle.

"Alright tell me what to do"

Sirius made Harry new head, Harry annulled the contract. He was to meet Narcissa today. Harry was sitting on the comfortable chair when the door opened and Narcissa came in. She wore something simple; a white sleeveless silk blouse, though she was unaware that the neck was cut a bit deep exposing a touch more cleavage than she normally did. She wore a black skirt, and black and white heels. She also a had a jacket. She finished her ensemble by pulling her hair back loosely.

She looked stunning, Harry' mind was racing he was getting hard. He spoke"Umm, Hello my name is Harry Potter the new head of Black house and I annulled your contract because I want you to become the pseudo-head"

Narcissa looked at him for a moment before removing her jacket and sat on the opposite chair. Her arms were stunning and she was very graceful. She spoke in a melodious voice "You could have annulled it earlier; it would have saved me a lot of trouble. Nevertheless are you aware of all procedures and vows to be made on each our part. Our duties and rituals that will have to be completed."

Harry listened intently but couldn't help noticing her breasts and her long legs. She had a pale skin and she was curvy in right places.

He looked up and spoke "Sirius said that you have to remain loyal to me and do as I order."

Narcissa looked irritated "There is much more in it than that, you and I will be mate-bonded, you cannot marry anyone as a Black without my permission we will have to consummate the bonding till it is established. I can betray you but I will lose my magic if I do so. I can spend a fixed amount of money without your wish. Besides these if you want me to become a pseudo-head I want some extra vows from you, first I will sit on the Wizengamot seat and you can only advice me in my decision not order me. Secondly you will not publicise this arrangement to anyone and I want a share of total Black fortune as my personal belonging and I want the status as your wife in Black context."

Harry processed the information there were not any factors which were not to his liking. And from her way of carrying herself he knew she was much more intelligent than Sirius of himself.

"Alright I agree to this", they spoke their vows and sealed it on blood.

Harry was going for dinner when she stopped him and said "We still have to marry to complete the contract."

"Umm I don't know how magical people wed."

Narcissa replied "Sirius come here."

Sirius came up "Hey pup is she irritates you can order her to shut up."

Narcissa was fuming "You vile man, I won't be pushed around, you are here to marry me and Harry, another question and I will castrate you."

Sirius shuddered and did as told.

...

You may now kiss the bride. Harry leaned forward and captured Narcissa's lips with his own, her lips were soft and silky, she had applied a chocolate flavoured lip gloss, Harry was very happy he opened her mouth and their tongues collided making both of them moan. Soon they had to separate for oxygen. Sirius had already gone out. Narcissa whispered in Harry's ear "My husband you have to complete your duties, take me for our night".

Harry was charged and he picked up Narcissa, swung her over and took her to their bedroom. He pinned her on the bed and was filled with raw passion. He scratched her neck making a cut. Harry removed her blouse and kissed her quickly, he kissed her boobs she smelled oh honey, she tore his shirt and started kiss him over his muscular chest. Meanwhile Harry removed her shirt and panties, Narcissa blushed and tried to cover her private parts with her hands, Harry jumped down and liked her pussy she tasted like sweetest nectar. Narcissa let out a long moan as soon as he licked her. He ate her asshole and pussy; she was writhing as he furiously ate her pussy. When he knew she was about to cum he closed his mouth over her hole and added a sucking motion, Narcissa yelped and her juices flowed in his mouth. He turned her over and kissed her back while his hands played with her breasts.

Narcissa undid his pants and looked a little frightened of his huge penis. He lay her down and started entering, he was amazed at the incredible tightness when he found her hymen. Holy shit she was a virgin! This filled Harry with new energy as he pushed himself roughly, Narcissa cried out loud and a tear went down her eye. Harry was in heaven, he quickly sped up and Narcissa was screaming his name, she organsmed a lot of times before he filled her womb with his thick sperm.

Narcissa pulled him and kissed him. She hugged him tightly and slept her hair over his chest.

Next morning Harry woke up to find him pressed against a soft body. He kissed her and they started making out, Narcissa went down o his cock and took it her mouth. She gave him a blowjob. He picked her up and led her to the bathroom and washed her everywhere. He fucked her in ass and vagina in the bathroom. Narcissa had trouble walking so he dried her and lay her on the bed and pressed himself against her and slept again.


	8. Andromeda Tonks

**Chapter 8 :Andromeda Tonks**

Harry was visiting his godson Teddy, he absolutely loved him. After the war, Harry visited him every evening. Ginny had broken up with him as she and Neville had gotten together, Harry was angry at first but understood everything.

He apparated in front of the house and saw Andromeda, even though she was not very old as she had married after Hogwarts and gave birth to Tonks, she was around 37. She looked very pretty in the light, her clothes sticking to her body showing her nice curvy body. She was very fair and in good shape. She saw him and smiled at him. Harry returned it and went towards her.

"Hello Andromeda, need any help with work"

"No Harry, Kreacher and Dobby do all the work, I was just tending to the garden, come on in"

Harry couldn't help but notice her hourglass figure and her feminine walk being from an old family she was a graceful and elegant women. Harry played with Teddy who slept early, after dinner Dobby and Kreacher went back to Grimauld Place. Harry was sitting with Andromeda in the living room it was very cold and both were drinking Fire Whiskey.

"Harry you are su..uuch a good person, yo..ou are very modest, I was very lonely with Teddy" she gave a pause and started crying. Harry scooted close and asked her

"Why are you crying Andromeda, I love to be around Teddy and.. and you, you can tell me anything, I want to help you"

"I have grown too fond of you Harry _sob_ I want you to end our meetings before things go out of hand" Andromeda replied.

"No, I like you too, I won't end the things between us, I like you a lot" Harry finished moving closer to her, he lifted her face and held it in his hands. Slowly Andromeda leaned forward and kissed him softly on lips, Harry responded back enthusiastically and wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer. Andromeda dug her hands into his hair. Soon, Harry opened his mouth and his tongue asking permission in Andromeda's mouth. She replied and moaned as their alcohol smeared tongues clashed around.

Harry pushed forward, and Andromeda was on the couch with Harry on top of her.

Harry kissed down to her neck and traced back up sucking her earlobe and scraping a little skin from it eliciting another moan from her.

Her hands worked on his pants and rolled them out followed by his underpants, she gripped Harry's conk in her warm, soft hands. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and started removing her blouse. She had worn a purple bra fitting her perfectly. He kissed her neck and trailed down to her bosom. He kissed on one of the rock hard nipples in the bra. Andromeda removed her skirt and kissed him again.

Harry removed all his clothes and Andromeda did the same. Harry tool a good look at her body, she had CC cup breasts which were perfectly erect and firm, a slim waist and long sexy inviting legs. Harry picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her body with his, his hands gently pressed her boobs. She moaned again and gripped the sheets tightly. He sucked on her breasts while she pressed herself as close as possible. His trailed down to her hips and sucked them; her moans encouraged him to do further. He then went to her asshole and spread apart her ass cheeks and licked it. He then went to her pussy which was dripping and smelled it, the hot air making contact with it made her shiver. She put her hands in his hair and pressed his mouth to her love hole, Harry sucked it, his tongue rolling inside her taking in her juices in his mouth. He then sucked on her clitoris which sent Andromeda of the edge and she came in his mouth.

Harry licked her pussy some more before he put the tip of his cock on her entrance and looked in her eyes. He maintained eye contact as he went inside her and their bodies joined into one. Andromeda moaned loudly but kept eye contact. Soon Harry was moving in and out at a gentle pace, she came soon followed by harry. Harry made love to the women whole night, which was of pure bliss.

In the morning Harry found himself naked in another bed and saw Andromeda sitting by the window.

She turned towards him and spoke "Harry I know you regret the last night, we can forget about it.." Harry silenced her by placing his lips on hers.

"I do not regret the last night, in fact you and Teddy are moving in with me at Grimauld Place."


	9. Amelia Bones

**Chapter 9: Amelia Bones**

The head of DMLE was busy as usual, due to her high post she always had a pile of work to be done. This left very little time for herself. She dedicated herself to her work completely, because of her time constraints she didn't marry anyone nor could she find any man worthy enough.

But this didn't mean she was ugly by any means, she had a slim waist, a chubby figure characteristic to the Bones family, good C cup breasts, strawberry blonde hair on her stern yet beautiful face.

By there were many downsides to her intensive work, sexual dissatisfaction even though she was occupied with her work most of the time so she didn't bother with it but at times she wanted it badly. Today was such a day, she tried to concentrate back but she resigned and decided to work it out.

Amelia quickly bolted the door added high level locking enchantments, a silencing charm and a air freshening charm, this had become her standard protocol for masturbation. She moved her chair next to the couch and kept her legs on the couch, she lifted her skirt, removed her panties and placed them beside her.

Amelia always fantasized of young boys she had something for them. As usual her mind made an image of an imaginary naked boy coming towards her, her eye caught the photo of Harry Potter of the front page of Daily Prophet in second tasks swimsuit. Her mind image quickly morphed into a naked Harry Potter, she slowly inserted one finger in her dripping pussy and started moving it in and out, slowly she added 2 more fingers and was now moving her hand quickly, her breathing was quickened and she slowly rubbed her clitoris and came swiftly with one long moan on her hand. She law in its euphoria for some time then cleaned her hands and the couch with one cleaning spell. She put on her panties, straightened her skirt and moved back to work. But she couldn't concentrate her thoughts drifted back to Harry Potter. She concentrated harder and was interrupted by a knock, she called the person in. It was her secretary Connie

"Ma'am, professor Dumbeldore is here for fixing your meeting with Harry Potter regarding the events of last task."

"Yes bring him up, Connie and you can go home now since it is already 7:00"

Soon Albus Dumbeldore entered her room, bowed slightly and after the initial greetings he spoke

"Madam Bones is it possible to have the meet today at any other place than the Ministry due to sensitivity of the information."

Amelia thought for a moment and spoke "Yes professor it is possible; however I require a private conversation with Harry, without any interruptions. The meeting can be arranged at my house you can bring him here or I will collect him, I assure you of my questions and his security."

Dumbeldore knew he couldn't play her and he had to go to ICW meet in 2 hours for 3 weeks. He was sure that Harry would be safe with Amelia, but Weasleys had gone to Romania to visit Charlie so Harry needed a place to stay, he had already spent 45 days at the Dursleys and they wouldn't have him any longer.

"Madam Bones I have utmost faith in your discretion regarding the handling of the events of that night however on a personal note I have a favour to ask of you, can you keep Harry at your house for 2 weeks, due to a chain of unavoidable and unfortunate happenings, I am unable to arrange a secure place for Harry. I will bear all expenses incurred during his stay."

Amelia was conflicted she preferred to be alone, a primary reason she allowed her niece to spend the last months at the Abotts on the other hand her primial instincts were screaming her to accept the offer. She said accepted the terms and went home.

Harry arrived at her house after an hour. When she greeted him she lost her breath, tall, with high cheekbones, the signature Potter hair, wide muscular chest and a grin that made her throw herself.

She greeted him with a smile and offered him dinner, the silently with talks about the Tri-wizard tournament in general. She then told him to meet in her office for the questioning.

As Harry was nervously sitting in chair in front of Amelia's desk, Amelia was watching him from a corner disillusioned, she was almost drooling, her sexual need was all time high. She composed herself and came in the office swiftly. Amelia soon asked her questions and Harry answered them honestly. After the questioning Amelia started her other plan: To get Harry Potter.

Both of them were sitting on two armchairs by the fireplace. Amelia gave Harry tea mixed with a very strong dose of Libido booster. Soon enough the potion got to work and Harry's eyes were taking in every inch of Amelia's body, scandalously covered by the semi-transparent night dress. Harry scooted closer to her on pretext of seeing the official document of the Tri-wizard. Amelia watched in amusement as his sexual drive increased phenomenally, he was almost quivering now.

Amelia moved for the kill and kissed him goodnight very close to his lips. Harry broke he roughly grabbed her and smashed his lips on hers putting everything in it. His tongue soon parted her lips and took in her taste. His hands wrapped around her soft waist and pulled her closer. Soon Amelia gave in and she ran her hands under his shirt. After almost eternity Amelia broke their kiss, and sexily whispered in his ear "To the bedroom, sexy." Harry happily obliged and took her to her bedroom. Moonlight was streaming from the windows to the bed giving the place a very romantic look. Harry placed Amelia on the bed and started kissing her again this time he trailed down to her neck followed by another kiss on lips. Amelia tore of his shirt and ran her hands on his chest down to his abs. She started on his pants as their kisses became much more passionate, both found out every kiss more enjoyable than the last.

Harry fumbled with her nightgown and quickly slid it off, revealing her body to him. The moonlight cast a pearly glow on her smooth soft skin. Harry kissed her neck again and moved to her breasts they were very soft and milky white. He kissed them very roughly making Amelia moan in pleasure, he continued on her breasts and tweaked her nipples which made Amelia moan one more.

Amelia removed his pants and saw his huge erect penis; she licked her lips in anticipation and wanted him. She shivered when his penis made contact with her stomach; she gripped it with one hand making Harry moan. Harry went for another passionate kiss; he then trailed down to her navel and kissed it. His hands were cupping her amazing arse and groping every part of her body. Harry went further down to her vagina and kissed her there. Amelia shivered in delight and used her hands to force his mouth on her vagina. Harry was a tease. He just blew hot breath over her genitals.

Amelia screamed "Please Harry, Please not now eat my pussy drain it please."

Harry attacked her pussy with his mouth and his tongue licked all over her folds tasting her juice. He parted her folds with his fingers and his tongue slipped inside and started rolling. Amelia was writhing in pleasure and soon enough she came.

Harry then placed his dick on her pussy and pushed in slowly, he allowed Amelia to adjust to him as there bodies joined into one. Amelia closed her eyes in pleasure and soon started moving her hips, Harry then too started fucking her, his huge member tearing apart her pussy.

Amelia was screaming "Oh Harry fuck me fuck me Harderrr.. uhh yess yess fuck Harry"

Harry was in heaven as his conk was is Amelia's pussy he fucked her with new found strength and Amelia came soon but he continued mercilessly, Amelia was in heaven as she felt Harry's rod in herself. Soon Harry came and emptied himself deep in Amelia filling her with his thick sperm. Harry collapsed on Amelia both sweaty by the long and exhaustive love making. Amelia smiled and moved herself into 69 position both then ate out each other's genitals.

After another orgasm, Amelia lay Harry straight on the bed and positioned herself on his cock. She started slowly but picked up speed, her Auror training had made her very fit physically so she was quite fast, her boobs jumping in front of Harry. They made love for whole night, this was the routine for next two weeks as Amelia has applied for holidays.

When Harry departed Amelia gave him a portkey, which he could use on Hogsmeade weekends to come to her.


	10. Bellatrix Lestrange

Disclaimer: I donot own Harry Potter it belongs to JKRowling.

In response to Fury074 : Yeah its Angelina Jhonson not Angelica, can you tell where I have written it so I can rectify it.

**Chapter 10: Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Warning this chapter contains rape and graphic violence.**

Harry was very happy, he had won over Voldemort in their duel, he has finally avenged the death of his parents, the Weasley family, the Grangers, Sirius and many more. He grimaced at the severed head of Voldemort at his feet. He looked around and saw Death Eaters looking at him with fear, he loved the feeling. He trained his wand on Malfoys and before anyone could blink he sent a very powerful Reducto, killing the Malfoys, he quickly ducked and fired another volley of spells around him, he then cast a Fiendyfyre to his left where the largest group of Death Eaters were located he tamed the fire and forced the Death Eaters into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, he then let the fire consume whole dungeons and moved a rock over its entrance, sealing the sate of those inside.

He then saw some of Voldemort's inner circle Death Eatersrunning towards the entrance of Manor, he focussed on the various knives on the wall and levitated them, he then shot them towards the Death Eaters, some found their target and some were blasted off course. Harry then shot a Confingo at the area of the door, turning the wall down into rubble with Death Eaters taking full blows of the rocks on them, killing them.

Harry went to the rubble and indentified the person, everyone was there except one Bellatrix Lestrange. He wanted to punish her most severely, so he searched the Manor, he couldn't find her there. He came out and casted a Fiendfyre on the Manor after taking Voldemort's wand.

He tried to think as where she would be, suddenly it struck, Grimauld Place, the ancient house of Blacks would recognise her. Harry apparated to Grimauld Place but couldn't enter, he was angry so he tried blasting the door but it didn't even scratch, he then though of Kreacher and called him out.

Kreacher appeared after some time "What does my Half-Blood master wants from Kreacher"

Harry replied "Pop me inside the Black house now, no further talk, NOW"

Kreacher was fighting an internal struggle finally he gave up and popped Harry inside, Harry knew Bellatrix was here, there were muddy footsteps going up the staircase. Harry grinned.

"Kreacher go to Hogwarts and stay there until I call you and you are forbidden to respond to Bellatrix."

Harry then walked as silently as he could up the stairs following the footsteps, he came in front of a room which was open, Harry quickly ducked and casted a very powerful Lumos, he heard a shriek and a green light pass over him, he then cast a expelliarmus followed by Incarcerous. He stood up and saw Bellatrix struggling against the ropes and her wand near his feet, he sent a stunner and Bellatrix was unconscious. Harry then took her wand and snapped it. He wanted to hurt her, a very evil plan came up to Harry's mind : He was going to rape Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry went over to her and cast a scourgify on her, the pain woke her up, she started struggling again, Harry then cast a petroficus on her, he picked her up and started removing her clothes. He saw her eyes widen when his hands removed her robe. He then proceeded to remove her blouse, he tore it open, laughing mercilessly. He then continued until Bellatrix was nude. She had a good body. Her skin was very pale, she had good D cup breast which were a bit saggy, she had a very impressive hourglass figure and a completely shaven body. Harry released her from petroficus and pinned her down with his much stronger hands. He enjoyed listening to her cries. He then kissed her lips and trailed down to her breasts biting then very roughly getting another scream from her mixed with pain and pleasure. Harry positioned his massive cock in front of her hole and pushed with a mighty thrust, Bellatrix screamed very loudly, she was very tight, Harry grabbed her breasts and started kissing her. Harry then started thrusting in and out very quickly, enjoying her muffled screams, Harry was fuelled by anger, he wanted to hurt her he fucked her like an animal, Bellatrix was screaming. By the time Harry was about to orgasm, Bellatrix had already came two times. Harry was feeling his build up and continued ramming increasing it. He quickened his pace, both their bodies were sweating heavily, finally he came with one mighty blow, the orgasm had sent him off the edge, he bit on her neck drawing blood while his penis was still inside her shooting ropes on thick cum inside her. Harry was not complete he started again and fucked her whole night in both her holes. By the morning Bellatrix couldn't stand up. Harry levitated her down, he then erected a pole in the middle on the living room and tied Bellatrix to it. Harry then conjured two vibrators and inserted them inside her pussy and ass. He then left her. Harry enjoyed her screams thoroughly.


	11. Katie Bell

A very logical suggestion by D. Torres, thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 11: Katie Bell**

Harry was nervous, it was a very important match tomorrow, Gryffindors vs Hufflpuffs. The Puffs had got some very good players and was a very strong competition for rest of the teams. They hadn't lest a single match till now. Harry was working on tactics but wasn't very good at it. So Harry turned to Ron who helped him a lot. Finally convinced by their work, Harry bid goodbye to Ron who went out with Hermione.

Harry walked up to the boys bathroom and went to the shower. Harry watched himself in the mirror while water streamed down his body. He had a very good body, thanks to Quidditch. Harry was thinking about his talk with Ron when he remembered he had forgotten the Marauderer's Map down and he had not vanished it. Harry quickly wrapped a towel put on a robe and rushed down, as soon as he was on the stairs he crashed into someone. They both toppled till the next landing and Harry crashed on the wall and the other girl crashed on him. Harry looked up to see Katie Bell dressed in a flimsy night gown, his member soon got hard and touched Katie's thigh. Katie's eyes widened and she rolled back. Both of their faces were red. Harry's reaction was visible due to a tent in his robe. He tried to pull it down and awkwardly rushed to the common room.

Meanwhile Katie Bell returned to her dorm and couldn't help but fantasizing about Harry Potter.

Today was the match, Harry was nervous and rest of the team was also. Ron was almost sweating. Everyone on the table was looking at the team members. Harry couldn't take it anymore and went to the pitch with his team.

When Harry gave his talk to the team, their confidence rose slightly, but Harry noticed Katie Bell was looking very nervous, Harry walked to her and asked

"What's up Katie, why are you so nervous we will beat hell out of Puffs, Don't worry."

Katie replied apprehensively "Harry, I am the senior chaser, I have to put up my performance and you..err nothing"

Harry was puzzled he knew Katie was hiding something but Harry was far too occupied to prod it out so he settled for what she told him, gave her an encouraging talk. Katie turned around and Harry noticed her ass, it was great. The whistle sounded and Harry prepared for the match.

The match was dirt, I am the senior chaser, I have to put up my performance and you..err nothing"

Harry was puzzled he knew Katie was hiding something but Harry was far too occupied to prod it out so he settled for what she told him, gave her an encouraging talk. Katie turned around and Harry noticed her ass, it was great. The whistle sounded and Harry prepared for the match.

The match was dirty, beaters trying to maim players of opposite teams, chasers hitting quaffles at players and the Hufflepuff seeker Zacharias Smith was a jerk. He kept hitting Harry whenever they were in pursuit for the snitch, even though Harry replied with same force.

As the game progressed, Harry saw the snitch again and dived straight down for it, Zach noticed it and was hot on Harry's tail. They turned up when snitch took a sharp ascend. Zach had a lead on Harry as he was above Harry when the snitch ascended, as Zach approached close the snitch took a down-left turn. Both the seekers were pursuing it, Harry gained and was soon in front of Zach dodging his continuous assault, as Harry outstretched his hands, Zach hit his tail spinning Harry, Harry managed to grasp the snitch and the stands erupted, Lee Jordan was yelling "Gryffindor wins 210 to 70" Harry struggled to bring his broom under control but his fast speed added the spinning, he zoomed towards the Hufflepuff chaser who tried to get out of the way, and Harry brushed at his side and tuned left towards Katie Bell, she couldn't get out of the way and they collided head-on.

Both were hurled towards the wet ground due to rain during the night, and splash, Harry got detached and ended in a puddle and rolled in it, drenched in mud.

Katie instead shot towards a patch of sloppy mud and was covered in it.

Rest of the team came and helped them to get up, after all the greetings everyone waled towards the castle for lunch. Harry and Katie went upwards to clean. As they were on the fifth floor, Harry tuned towards the prefects bathroom. As he enetered the corridor he heard Filtch "You girl stop there, you will have detentions for spoiling the staircase." Katie ran towards him and they both went ran to the prefects bathroom as he closed the door, he could hear Filtch shouting outside.

Harry turned to look at a flushed Katie

Harry quickly spoke "Look like you will have to take bath here"

Katie looked at him with wide eyes and tuned red, Harry realised what he has said and started stuttering "Erm I mean , er you know.."

"Its alright Harry I will be on the other side Ok"

"Yeah, alright. " Harry spoke

"I will turn and you get in the tub, then you close your eyes when I enter. "Katie squeaked

Harry his clothes and Katie looked ever her shoulder and was shocked at what she saw.

Harry had a nice solid chest, his torso was great and his manhood..It was very large. Katie was very horny now and she wanted Harry inside her. As Harry called to her to get in, she knew he would look so she went in front of him and slowly removed her clothes bending in front of him and slowly got in. Instead of going to other side she went next to him.

Harry was very hot seeing Katie and when she slipped next to him; his dick sprang up and was over the surface of water. He opened his eyes to see Katie looking at his erect dick.

She gripped his dick with her soft hands making Harry moan, he looked at her

"Umm Katie.."

Harry was silenced by her lips on his, she had soft lips and soon her tongue came in his mouth. Harry was overjoyed. He used his hand and lifted Katie above him. Both of them enjoying as their bodies touched each other. Harry caressed her ass and pressed her closer to himself.

Kaite kissed down to his chest and Harry meanwhile touched her breasts. Katie moaned audibly. Harry picked her up and they moved to a very shallow region of the tub. Katie jumped on him and attacked his mouth passionately. Harry went down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples making her moan. He then pinched one of her nipples making her gasp and push him back.

They were kissing each other with wild passion, their hands exploring each other.

Katie went down to his dick and stared at it for a moment, she then took it in her hands and started stroking it, Harry put his hands on her head and brought it down, Katie started licking his penis placing kisses on it, she then opened her mouth and took it in, Harry moaned when his dick was engulfed in her warm mouth. Katie sucked it good, she then took one of his balls in her mouth and sucked on it. She then again went up and gave him a BJ, Harry came soon flooding her mouth, she drank his thick semen. Harry kissed her again, he then went down to her pussy, he gave it a lick and Katie moaned loudly.

Harry licked it again and added a sucking motion, Katie was writhing her hands pushing Harry's face on her pussy, Harry found her clitoris and gave it a suck with his mouth, Katie moaned loudly and her juices came out, Harry had enough, he quickly put his penis on her pussy and entered slowly, as Harry pushed his penis inside Katie screamed a little, soon Harry found a elastic like barrier as his cock brushed on it, Katie moaned, he continued and soon her hymen broke, she was no longer a virgin. Katie screamed very loudly and had tears, Harry lay still for a moment, soon Katie regained her composure and harry pushed all the way inside, Katie moaned loudly. Harry started moving in and out quickly, he was soon very fast and Katie was moaning his name. Soon her walls tightened as she had her second orgasm.

Harry continued for nearly 15 min. and soon he started feeling the build up, he quickened his pace and Katie started moaning again, Harry was fucking her very fast, Katie moaned very loudly as he made his thrusts more quick and powerful, her whole body was shaking, she shrieked his name again and Harry felt her juices on his cock Harry came, he lay still moaning as his load entered her womb, Katie rolled her eyes in pleasure as felt his cum inside her.

They both cleaned up after half hour and went to the kitchens for lunch, Katie walked a little funnily initially. They were now a couple.


End file.
